rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ронни Джеймс Дио
Ронни Джеймс Дио - музыкант, актёр и автор песен, игравший во многих хеви-металлических группах. Один из крёстных отцов хеви. Биография Ронни Джеймс Дио (Падавон) родился 10 июля 1942 году в городе Портсмут, штате Нью-Гэмпшир, США. В семье католиков, итальянцев. Семья Ронни была закоренелыми католиками, что в принципи не особо сказалось на Дио. В детстве Ронни очень любил книги. Они занимали практически всё его свободное время. Его семья отдала его в музыкальную школу, осваивать трубу. В семь отец Дио отдал его в церковный хор. Пение нравилось Ронни, а вот церковь не очень. Занятия на трубе тоже вскоре надоели ему, и он отказался от них. В старших классах школы он с 2 своими одноклассниками основал группу «The Vegas Kings», где он играл сначала на бас-гитаре и трубе, но спустя некоторое время ещё и петь начал. В начале 1960-ых годов Ронни Джеймс Падавон решил взять себе псевдоним Дио, насмотревшись на мафиози тех годов «Джонни Дио», перевод с итальянского Дио – Бог. К 1967 году группу переименовали в «Ronnie Dio & The Prophets», они тогда записали несколько синглов и даже мини альбом. Ронни начал особо увлекаться вокалом и разрабатывал свой голос. После того как их гитарист Ник Пэнтас, попал в автокатастрофу группу переименовали в Elf. В 1972 году на одном из выступлений группы Дио, присутствовали участники уже популярных тогда Deep Purple Ян Пейс и Роджер Гловер. Им очень понравилась их музыка и они предложили спродюсировать их следующий альбом. Конечно же Ронни согласился. Это была большая удача для них, они сдружились коллективами. В 1974 году Elf постоянно выступали на разогреве у Deep Purple, а чуть позднее Ронни Дио поучаствовал в сольном проекте Роджера Гловера «The Butterfly Ball». В 1975 году когда Ричи Блэкмор покинул Deep Purple, он хорошо с кооперировался с Дио и на основе его группы создал Rainbow, где Ронни был вокалистом. В группе Elf Дио был лидером, но с приходом Блэкмора всё поменялось, теперь Ричи был лидером. После записи первого альбома, взбалмошный Блэкмор уволил всех участников группы кроме Джеймса. Ронни было несколько не по себе из-за этого прецедента. Но Блэкмор видя большой потенциал в Дио не отпускал его от себя. Хоть Джейм в Rainbow и не играл на музыкальных инструментах, он всё же очень активно писал музыку. Но Ричи был настроен на любовную музыку, что Дио не нравилось, и вскоре они расстались. В 1980 году из Black Sabbath окончательно уходит Оззи Осборн, и на его место был приглашён Ронни Джеймс Дио. Он очень колоритно вписался в коллектив. Они сменили имидж группы, он стал более мрачный. У Дио было запасено большое количество песен, на фэнтезийную тематику, и все они пошли в ход. Первый альбом Black Sabbath записанный с дио «Heaven and Hell» имел невероятный успех. Позднее он получил статус «Золотого». Именно в это время Джеймс Дио ввёл моду в рок культуру на рога из пальцев (козу). Дио рассказывал, что этот жест он перенял от своей бабушки которая этим знаком отгоняла злых духов. Жест «Коза» в миг разошёлся по странам, и рокеры всех мастей стали пользоваться им.К сожалению взаимоотношения в Black Sabbath были не очень дружелюбными. Дио постоянно сравнивали с Оззи Осборном, которого обойти было сложно во всём. Музыканты постоянно скандалили. Финальной точкой стал казус когда, Тони Айомии обвинил Дио и барабанщика Винни Апписи втом, что они ночью вломились в студию и на записях сделали свои партии громче других. После этого Джеймс вместе с Винни покинули Black Sabbath и уехали в Англию. В Англии Ронни и Апписи отыскали бывшего басиста Rainbow, Джимма Бэйна и нашли гитариста Вивиана Кэмпбелла. В этом составе началась новая музыкальная работа, в группе «Dio». Первый сольный альбом Дио «Holy Diver»вышел 1983 году, он сразу же ворвался на 13-ое место в британском чарте. Критики были довольны этим альбомом. Фанаты просто ликовали. Песни с этого альбома стали просто классикой тяжёлого рока. Успех был поразительным. Записав ещё 3 альбома популярность группы очень сильно упала, и участники группы постепенно уходили от Дио. К 1990 году Ронни был единственным от первого состава группы. В 1991 году Гизер Батлер, басист Black Sabbath, пригласил Джеймса на концерт их группы. Он пришёл, после выступления они вместе с музыкантами немного повыпивали, повспоминали прошлое, и пригласили Дио назад солистом в Black Sabbath. Он согласился. В 1992 году вместе с Ронни Black Sabbath записывают альбом «Dehumanizer». Он имел очень хороший успех. Джеймс был доволен работой и решил остаться в группе. Но вскоре jн узнал, что они должны будут играть на разогреве у Оззи Осборна, и принял решение уйти из группы. В 1994 году Джеймс возвращается к сольной работе в группе «Dio». Он активно записывает новые альбомы. Экспериментирует с музыкой и текстами, немного отойдя от мифологической тематики он делает ставку на мирских проблемах. В 2005 году Дио записывает альбом «The Dio Years», и приглашает музыкантов из Black Sabbath поучаствовать в этом. Запись проходит как по маслом, старые обиды были уже забыты. Вспомнив прошлую работу коллектив снова воссоединяется. В 2006 году они начинают работу, переименовав группу в Heaven & Hell. Концерты проходили очень легко и слажено. Дио вернулся к мифологической и мистической тематики песен. Они работали для своих преданных фанатов которые никогда не покидали их. Записав 3 альбома, группа берёт отпуск. У Тони болели пальцы и он начинает лечение. У Ронни Дио начинает болеть желудок и он ложится в клинику. Болезнь и смерть Бога... 25 ноября 2009 года Ронни Джеймсу Дио был поставлен диагноз рак желудка. Он сразуже начал бороться с этой болезнью химеотерапией. Первый курс прошёл успешно и показалось, что болезнь отступает. Но спустя несколько месяцев новые анализы опровергли это, ухудшения были на лицо. Последние слова для своих фанатов Джеймс сказал 5 мая 2010 года: «Я очень сожалею, что из-за моей болезни срывается тур Heaven & Hell. Доктора очень основательно взялись за меня, и активное лечение неостонавливается не на день. Благодоря любви моих фанатов, я встану на ноги и вскоре тур Heaven & Hell продолжится. Будет много музыки, много жизни и ещё больше магии.» 16 мая 2010 Ронни Джеймс Дио скончался. Прощание с музыкантом прошло в зале «Hall of Liberty». В зале поместилось около 1200 человек, те кто не поместился в зале, наблюдали за церемонией снаружи из экранов. Похоронен Дио в Лос-Анжелесе, на кладбище Forest Lawn Memorial Park. Дискография ;Ronnie Dio & The Prophets * Dio at Dominos (1963) ;The Elves * Live At The Beacon 1971 ;Elf * Live At The Bank 1972 (бутлег) (1972) * Elf (1972) * Carolina County Ball (1974) * The History Of Syracuse Music Volume VI (1974) * Trying to Burn the Sun (1975) * 20 Years Of Syracuse Rock (1989) * The Gargantuan (1989) * The Elf Albums (1991) ;Rainbow * Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow (1975) * Rising (1976) * On Stage (1977) * Long Live Rock 'n' Roll (1978) * Finyl Vinyl (1986) * Live in Germany '' (1976) * ''Ritchie Blackmore: Rock Profile Volume Two (1991) * Live In Munich 1977 (2006) * Deutschland Tournee 1976 (2006) * Live In Cologne (2007) * Live In Dusseldorf (2007) * Live In Nurnberg (2007) * The Polydor Years (2007) ;Dio * Holy Diver (1983) * The Last in Line (1984) * Sacred Heart (1985) * Intermission (1986) * Dream Evil (1987) * Lock Up the Wolves (1990) * Strange Highways (1994) * Diamonds – The Best of Dio (1995) * Angry Machines (1996) * Inferno - Last in Live (1998) * Magica (2000) * Killing the Dragon (2002) * Master of the Moon (2004) * Evil or Divine - Live in New York City (2005) * Holy Diver - Live (2006) * Electra Single2009 (2009) * Mightier Than The Sword: The Ronnie James Dio Story (2011) посмертный, сборник ;Black Sabbath * Heaven and Hell (1980) * Mob Rules (1981) * Live Evil (1982) * Dehumanizer (1992) * The Dio Years (2007) * Live at Hammersmith Odeon (2007) * The Rules of Hell (2007) ;Heaven & Hell * Live from Radio City Music Hall (2007) * The Devil You Know (2009) * Neon Nights: 30 Years of Heaven & Hell (2010) Последняя запись Ронни Джеймса Дио — композиция под названием «Metal Will Never Die» не успела войти ни в один альбом и должна выйти на диске двоюродного брата Дио Дэвида Файнштейна Bitten By The Beast. Также существует запись песни «Elektra», которая уже транслировалась на радиостанциях и должна была войти в альбом Magica II Категория:Исполнители хард-рока Категория:Умершие музыканты и исполнители Категория:Вокалисты США Категория:Вокалисты по алфавиту Категория:Вокалисты по странам Категория:Исполнители 1980-х Категория:Исполнители 1990-х Категория:Исполнители 2000-х Категория:Исполнители 2010-х Категория:Зарубежные лица